Evil Angel
by Edokina
Summary: Atem said he had some things to figure out, but he's also said something that's driving Yugi crazy. How well does Yugi hold himself together? Oneshot, songfic.


Edokina: Hey looks! I writed anoder one!  
Yugi: Kina, that's not proper English...  
Edokina: ...And since when have you known me to care about butchering the English language?  
Yugi: True enough. Sorry for being so stupid.  
Edokina: You're forgiven. Anyway, here's the new one! Inspired by the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin, my boyfriend and my own misunderstandings/fears! Obviously written _before_ we sorted anything out...  
I love you, Hon!

* * *

Yugi sat in the corner of his mind, huddled into a ball and hugging his legs tightly, small white, tattered wings wrapped around him. He shook terribly.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather  
__Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

His body ached from the bleeding scratches and bruises tattooing his skin, and his chest spiked with pain with every breath he managed to take. No matter how much he squeezed his large innocent eyes shut, tears always made their way through. He rubbed at the amethyst orbs and sniffled again, wishing for a tissue or anything. He knew he's have to settle for his tattered up shirt.

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer  
__You are the faith inside me._

He had no idea what was going on inside of Atem's head, but he never felt more rejected. Another silent sob racked his tiny form. In the crevices of his soul room, even his friends couldn't reach him. Couldn't comfort him, give him a hug and tell him that it would all be okay. And he knew that Atem wasn't coming. That was the whole reason Yugi was so upset. He just didn't want to have so much to do with Yugi anymore.

_No, don't  
__Leave me to die here,  
__Help me survive here  
__Alone, don't remember  
__Remember…_

Yugi went over the conversations over and over again, but he just couldn't figure out what he had done, or what he could do to fix it. He wrapped his wings around himself tighter as if trying to shrink into the corner and hide from his own thoughts of fear and doubt. What if he couldn't fix it? What if Atem left him forever? Or if all of Yugi's doubts about him were true? Oh, Gods, he'd want to cry if he wasn't already. Which only made it worse; he had no other way of expressing his sadness.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel  
__Open your wings, Evil Angel._

In a swift movement, Yugi moved his wing and punched the wall, slowing down just before he hit it. The pain felt better than he expected. The next time he did it harder, slowing down only as a reflex. Then again. And again. The reflex died away and he felt his fist get numb as it scratched off the light blue paint of his soul room. He looked at it as it buzzed dully with pain. It already had begun to change colors. He wondered what Atem would say if he knew what he was doing to himself, but the answer he had for himself was that he simply wouldn't care. After all, Yugi's body in his soul room was a reflection of his heart; what would Atem care for just one more bruise?

_I'm a believer,  
__Nothing could be worse  
__All these imaginary friends  
__Hiding betrayal,  
__Driving the nail,  
__Hoping to find a savior._

But Yugi still held out hope that Atem would come for him, worried and apologizing and just as afraid to lose him as Yugi was afraid to lose Atem. And he hated this hope. He felt his grip on the edge loosen every time he watched the door and Atem didn't step through. The nice and evil "friends" in his head argued over what to do and how to feel about everything. The evil one argued that it was all Yugi's fault, and he should have tried harder but at the same time shouldn't have pushed anything or butted into Atem's business as many times as he had. The nice one shouted back that there was nothing Yugi could do, and all he had to do at this point was stay strong and wait it out. Atem was the one with the problems; Atem had to fix them on his own, no matter how much Yugi wanted to help. But that in itself hurt Yugi more.

_No, don't  
__Leave me to die here,  
__Help me survive here  
__Alone, don't surrender.  
__Surrender…_

Maybe this was a test? How well could Yugi hold up without Atem? At this point it was safe to say he was failing miserably. He wanted to whip out a gun and shoot himself. But why would Atem want to test him? Was this really failing? Maybe Atem wanted to see that Yugi _did_ need him. There was nothing in what Atem had said that pointed to this. Another series of sobs. What if Atem was trying to convince _himself_ that he didn't need _Yugi._ "Of course he doesn't need you!" his evil friend laughed, "Do you have any idea how _pathetic_ you are? Especially right now! Hell if it weren't for the fact that I'm stuck in here, I'd be gone just so I didn't have to look at you! You make me want to puke!" "That's not true at all, Yugi!" said the nicer one, glaring at his other, "You're a wonderful person that anyone would be _crazy_ to think they can live without!"

"And that's the problem! He practically stalks the man! I think you were right the first time; he wants you to stop hanging all over him like a lost puppy!"

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel  
__Open your wings, Evil Angel_

"Shut up! Both of you… just shut the hell up!" Yugi grabbed the closest toy and hurled it at the evil one.

_Oh, fly over me Evil Angel  
__Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Yugi's chest tightened as the two disappeared and more reasons as to why Atem would leave him like this flooded his mind rapidly. He even managed to come up with reasons to be mad at the man. But whatever he came up with was immediately shot down with just one thought of Atem's handsome face. The tears continued to run, the sobs continued to ring throughout the room.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel!  
__  
Atem… I'm… so tired… of feeling this way…  
__  
Open your wings, Evil Angel!  
__  
When you've figured out what you want…  
__  
Oh, fly over me, Evil Angel!_

_Just go ahead and leave me behind…_

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel!?_

_It's going to hurt… but… I think I'll survive…  
__So… I love you, and… goodbye… my evil, evil angel…_

* * *

Edokina: So, Yugi, any closing thoughts?  
Yugi: Yeah; why is this so incredibly vauge?  
Edokina: Because it was hard to think of a problem that wasn't mine. As it is, most of what's in here are my thoughts and you have _no_ idea how hard it was to twist them to fit you and be linked back to me only by about a thread. And quite honestly I don't even think I pulled _that_ off... Oh well! At least it makes a decent story! Or maybe better- I don't know! Readers, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
